1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems of the type used to maintain computer equipment, and the like, in a prescribed area for display thereof.
2. Background Art
Consumer theft is an ever increasing problem as products become smaller, yet more expensive. This is particularly true in the area of computers. High performance laptop computers are now packaged in compact cases which, while facilitating transportation by a user, likewise makes them prone to unauthorized and undetected removal from stores at which they are displayed.
In the highly competitive electronics industry, purveyors of this type of equipment generally compromise between maintaining security and prominently displaying electronic items to allow them to be inspected and used on site by a potential customer. In large electronics stores, a multitude of products, including laptop computers, can be seen openly displayed on shelves. The consumer is allowed to pick these items up, inspect them, and operate them in a normal manner as part of the process of making a purchasing decision. While this style of marketing is an accommodation to an honest, potential customer, it likewise offers a temptation to a would be thief.
Inevitably, to recover theft costs, store owners increase the price of merchandise. The industry is constantly looking for effective ways to display and market consumer products without the fear of significant product loss so that store owners can realize workable profits while maintaining reasonable prices for consumers.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of an article to be monitored and a security system. The article to be monitored has a first component and a second component projecting angularly from the first component. The security system has a base and a cover movable guidingly relative to the base between first and second positions. The cover has a first opening through which the second component projects. The cover defines a receptacle for the first component with the second component projecting through the first opening. The cover has an entry opening which allows a) the second component to be selectively projected through and withdrawn from the first opening and b) the first component to be selectively placed in and removed from the receptacle with the cover in the first position. The base and cover cooperatively prevent c) the second component from being withdrawn from the first opening and d) the first component from being removed from the receptacle with the cover in the second position. The security system further includes a lock assembly which interconnects between the base and cover and is placeable selectively in locked and released states. The lock assembly in the locked state maintains the cover in the second position. The lock assembly in the released state allows the cover to move from the second position into the first position.
In one form, the article to be monitored is a computer, with the first component including a keyboard and the second component including a display.
The cover may have an inverted U shape in cross section with a base through which the first opening is formed.
The base may have a cut-out to permit access to the keyboard with the first component in the receptacle.
With the first component in the receptacle, the display may project through the first opening to outside of the receptacle to be visible outside of the receptacle.
In one form, the first and second components are pivotably connected to each other so that different angular relationships between the first and second components can be selected with the first component in the receptacle and the second component projected through the first opening.
In one form, there is a guide rail on one of the cover and base and a slot for the guide rail on the other of the cover and base. The guide rail is movable guidingly within the slot as the cover moves between the first and second positions.
The base may have an anchoring tab thereon. In one form, the lock assembly has a bar that extends into the anchoring tab and cover.
In one form, the cover has an inverted U shape in cross section with a base and spaced legs. In one form, the bar projects through both of the spaced legs.
In one form, the bar has a head, a body, and a free end. The free end of the bar is directed in one direction through the spaced legs and the anchoring tab. The lock assembly may further have a lock element that is releasably connectable to the free end of the bar. With the lock element releasably connected to the free end of the bar, the cover is captively held between the head of the bar and the lock element.
The lock element may be key operated.
In one form, the base is fixedly attached to a support for the article to be monitored and the security system.
The security system may further including a tether which is connected between a support and at least one of the cover, base, and lock assembly.
The tether may have at least one electrical conductor therein defining a conductive path.
In one form, the security system further has a monitor which detects interruption of the conductive path and produces a detectable signal as an incident of detecting interruption of the conductive path.
The invention is also directed to a security system having a base and a cover movable guidingly relative to the base between first and second positions. The cover has an inverted U shape in cross section with a base and spaced legs which define a receptacle for a first part of an article to be monitored. The base has a first opening therethrough through which a second part of an article to be monitored, that projects angularly from a first part of an article to be monitored, can project with the first part of an article to be monitored in the receptacle. The cover has an entry opening which allows a) the second part of an article to be monitored to be selectively projected through and withdrawn from the first opening and b) the first part of an article to be monitored to be selectively placed in and removed from the receptacle with the cover in the first position. The base and cover cooperatively prevent c) the second part of an article to be monitored to be withdrawn from the first opening and d) the first part of an article to be monitored to be removed from the receptacle, with the cover in the second position. The security assembly further includes a lock assembly interconnecting between the base and cover and placeable selectively in locked and released states. The lock assembly in the locked state maintains the cover in the second position. The lock assembly in the released state allows the cover to move from the second position into the first position.
In one form, the base has a flat bottom wall. First and second guide rails are provided on at least one of the cover and base with slots for the guide rails on at least one of the cover and base. The guide rails move guidingly in the slots as the cover is moved between the first and second positions. The cover blocks more of the entry opening with the cover in the second position than with the cover in the first position.